


Just Teasing

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Kenji knows Darius is crushing on him hard. He can see the way Darius looks at him, stares when he thinks no one is looking. Sweet, innocent, little Darius has the hots for his friend. And now, Kenji intends to take advantage of that fact.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Kenji Kon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Just Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post stuff like this (At least under this username). But they are teenagers after all, and who loves anything related to sex more than hormone-driven, horny male teenagers (Collectively speaking)? That's right, no one.
> 
> They are BOTH underage, so no big problem there.

Kenji knows Darius is crushing on him hard. He can see the way Darius looks at him, stares when he thinks no one is looking. Sweet, innocent, little Darius has the hots for his friend. And now, Kenji intends to take advantage of that fact.

And how Kenji loves to torture Darius. He comes out of his hotel room’s shower shirtless more often than not, just to make Darius stare a little too long and turn away with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He starts to get more handsy with Darius. Nothing unbrotherly of course. Nothing anyone would think twice about except for Darius.

Ruffling Darius’ hair. More pats on Darius’ slim shoulders that last longer than they should. Kenji even goes as far as to occasionally grab Darius’ hand and hurriedly pull him along when he wants to get a move on. And he swears he can feel Darius’ body temperature rise from that alone. It goes on for weeks, Kenji finding new ways to subtly get Darius to drool over him as the team tries to find ways to escape the island, and Kenji can tell that young, hormone-driven Darius is going wild for it, despite his efforts to hide it.

Then the sign Kenji’s been looking for to take this thing further presents itself on a Friday night when he wakes around three in the morning having to piss. He can’t sleep after that, and instead decides to walk through the hotel hallways to calm himself a little. As he walks past Darius’ room door he hears the faintest gasp and forgets his walk to instead press closer to the door and listen.

He can hear Darius’ little moans and he knows Darius is jerking it. It isn’t until he hears a broken cry of “ _Kenjii_ ” that Kenji knows what he has planned in store for his younger friend tomorrow while the girls are busy making the inventory of the food supplies in the hotel’s storage rooms.

Once Darius falls silent, Kenji finally returns to his mission of going for a walk inside the hotel building, and then heading back to bed.

When Saturday morning comes Darius is up bright and early as always. Kenji doesn’t exit his room until past eleven when he knows Darius will most likely be camped out on the lobby seats watching something nerdy before doing some work.

Kenji wanders into the kitchen popping some frozen waffles in the toaster and pouring what’s left in the coffee maker into a mug. Retrieving his waffles, he walks into the large room and sits on the opposite end of the seat as Darius and brings his feet up to rest in Darius’ lap. “Hey,” Darius grumbles, half-heartedly pushing at Kenji’s legs.

“Deal with it,” Kenji quips back, rolling his eyes and readjusting his feet more directly over Darius’ groin. He sips his coffee and places it on the table in front of the seat. Darius doesn’t make any further attempt to move Kenji’s feet from his lap, which pleases Kenji.

As expected, Darius is watching some boring dinosaur documentary on the forgotten tablet from a visitor that he found in one of the abandoned rooms, that Kenji doesn’t bother to pay attention to. Kenji eats his waffles and Darius redirects his focus back to the screen. When Kenji finishes his breakfast he wiggles his feet to gain Darius’ attention. “So, bro…” Kenji begins slowly.

Darius turns to look at him and minutely adjusts under Kenji’s legs. “Yeah?” Darius’ voice has the faintest waver in it.

Kenji gets straight to the point, figuring that would fluster Darius the most. “I heard you last night,” Kenji says with a smirk.

Kenji sees the split second of panic in Darius’ face before he collects himself. “W-what do you mean?” he asks trying to cover the nervousness in his voice.

“C’mon man, don’t play dumb. I know you were jerking off last night. And I heard you moan my name”. Darius immediately tenses up and his eyes go wide.

“I- I… you must be hearing things, ‘ _Brah’_. That would be super weird…” Darius stammers hurriedly.

Kenji completely ignores him and continues on, looking Darius in the eyes, “Jerking off thinking of me? I’m honestly not surprised at all, man. It was only to be expected. I’m hot and rich after all.” Darius is rendered frozen under Kenji’s gaze and words. “Did you imagine it was my hand around your dick? Hmm? You want me to touch you? Do you like coming while thinking about me, man?”

“K-Kenji that’s- no. What?” Darius’ face is rapidly turning red and he squirms under Kenji’s feet.

“Are you sure? Because I think I can feel you getting excited,” Kenji gently puts pressure on Darius’ growing erection with his foot and Darius has to stifle a groan. “It’s alright bro, I know you’ve been watching me for weeks, it’s been fun making you practically drool over me,” Kenji drawls on, “You’re a cute dino-nerd when you’re nervous.”

Darius chokes on a moan and starts to give in. “Kenji…”

“The way you stare at me makes me want to eat you up,” Kenji slides down the couch slightly to get in a more comfortable position. “I love imagining your sweet lips around my dick...” Kenji spreads his thighs casually and snakes a hand down his pants grabbing his cock and slowly pumping it a few times. Darius can’t tear his gaze away from his friend’s hand disappearing into his pants.

“You like watching me stroke myself for you?” Kenji asks Darius, but all Darius can do is watch. “C’mon man, it’s normal for guy friends to experience these things together before trying to get a girlfriend… It’s healthy, or something like that, no big deal. Guys need to get off, and I’ve been jerking off at least 4 times a day… We need this. You must know that, being a nerd and everything, right?” Kenji demands softly.

“Yes Kenji…” Darius whines and Kenji rewards him with a “good boy” that has Darius’ cock aching in his jeans.

“Wanna see it?” Kenji says lowly with a grin.

“Let me- Let me see it.” Darius’ breathless and he hasn’t even touched himself.

Kenji pulls his uncut dick out of his pants and grins at Darius’ awestruck face. “Wanna do the same for me, bro?” Kenji asks encouragingly. Darius pulls himself out of his pants at lightning speed and Kenji laughs. “Good,” Kenji praises, beginning to stroke himself again while getting a good look at Darius’ swollen cock. “You gonna jerk yourself off for me Darius?”

“Y-Yes,” Darius groans and begins to pump his hand over his dick fast and clumsily.

Kenji plays with his cock lazily as he hungrily watches the younger boy. “You wish it was me touching you? How long have you been thinking dirty things about me?” Kenji can see his dirty talking is making Darius desperate by the way Darius starts thrusting up into his own hand.

“T-two weeks, ahhh,” Darius squeaks out and Kenji has to squeeze the base of his dick to stop from coming on the spot.

“Shit Darius, you’ve been thinking about my cock for two weeks? Been desperate for my cock all this time. Wanted me to fuck you and take you apart,” Kenji jerks himself faster, swiping his thumb over his slit on each upstroke. Darius’ strokes get more frantic and his moans get louder. Kenji can tell he’s close to spilling. “You want me to do that? Fuck you and fill you up and claim you as mine. Ruin you for any other cock.”

Darius jerks and cries, “Yes Kenji! Fuck, Kenji please!” and with a final stroke, Darius is coming all over his hand.

Seeing the absolutely blissed out face of Darius has Kenji coming soon after him with a low groan. Both boys sit breathing heavily coming down from their highs. Kenji is the first one to speak up, “Come here, bro” he demands as he’s already dragging Darius into his lap and into a heated kiss. Their spent cocks rub together and Darius moans into the kiss allowing Kenji to take the opportunity to get his tongue into Darius’ mouth. They pull apart, breathless. “The girls can’t find out about this… It would ruin my chances with Brooklynn, right?” Kenji says with a small laugh.

Darius nods rapidly, “Okay,” and tangles his fingers into Kenji’s hair while Kenji’s hands make their way down to Darius’ ass. Darius groans and attacks Kenji’s lips for another greedy kiss.


End file.
